


Cops and Robbers

by Skydar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Fluff and Humor, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:34:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydar/pseuds/Skydar
Summary: A group of notorious art thieves are making the rounds of celebrity functions to steal priceless works of art. And Felix, a newbie cop, doesn't know that the guy he asked out in a coffee shop is one of them.Han, a member in the group of said art thieves, is always in their local grocery store. Is his flirting and thoughts about the grocery store clerk, Minho, getting in the way of their jobs?-----Seungmin and Felix are new cops in Seoul.Chan, Han, Hyunjin and Changbin are art thieves.Woojin and Minho work at the grocery store next to the thieves apartment.And so, a mess begins.





	1. Prologue

  
Changbin listened to Hyunjin going on and on about some form of car's engine to a man who was probably wearing a ridiculously priced suit through the comms unit. He yawned and checked his watch. He had about 118 seconds till he had to move. He wanted to take his comms out so much. He couldn't stand to hear Hyunjins dull words any longer. There had been a slight change to their plan, and now Changbin was stuck in a janitors closet with a comically large mop. But five minutes had passed and he was starting to get frightfully bored. And Hyunjin wasn't helping with all the car stuff. It was beginning to put Changbin to sleep. He shifted, causing the mop handle to hit his head. For a notorious thief, his life wasn't all that exciting.  

"Okay, Binnie. You can move." Chan sounded distracted as he spoke.

Changbin hesitated. "Are you sure? Because of last time-"

"I'm sure!" Chan screeched down the comms. Jisung's giggle rang in his ear whilst Changbin disentangled himself from the mop. 

"I need a new crew." He grumbled under his breath as he casually opened the closet door and poked his head out. Once he had verified that Chan was right and the corridor was, in fact, empty, he left the closet and proceeded down the hall. He made a couple of turns before reaching the air vent he wanted. "Remind me why I'm the one that has to crawl through the tiny, dusty space." He got out a screwdriver and began removing the vent's cover.

"Because you're small," Jisung stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So are you!"

"Yeah but Hyung, you're smaller." Changbin frowned and crawled through the opening. It was not that he didn't like the dark or found it scary. It was the dust and the dirt he didn't love. He decided not to focus on it. He had more important things to consider. Like a pressure locked case containing a rather lovely painting.

 

The crew didn’t have any mishaps after that and by some dumb luck managed to escape the party without anyone realising anything was amiss. The rather lovely painting was safely secured in a rather elegant looking shoulder bag being sported by Hyunjin, who was dressed formally for the event and looked like the very handsome son of a chaebol stood next to the others. Changbin, who was somehow both sweaty and dusty in some sports gear; Jisung in a waiters outfit he'd stolen and somehow managed to get covered in what appeared to be paté and lastly Chan, who slid open the van door still wearing the sweatpants he slept in. Classy. 

"Wow. What a rush!" Hyunjin was very excited. Relatively new to the crew, Hyunjin was happy because he had managed to chat up one of his favourite designers when waiting for Jisung to give him a keycard to return to a bellhop's pocket. "She was so kind to me! Also, she complimented my outfit!" This chatty boy only ever joined their crew on the bigger jobs because they considered him 'still in training'. But he had the particular contacts to get them inside some of the best parties of the year. And where the wealthy live, so do their priceless possessions.  

Chan had picked up the boy about a year ago. Hyunjin had been going through a sort of rebellious stage against his parents. The poor kid was attempting to rob a grocery store when Chan had walked into the aisle. The cookie packets he had taken falling comically out of the pocket of his hoodie. "Well, that takes the biscuit for the worst theft attempts by an angsty teen... Is this a rebellion thing or are you a 'chip' off the old block?" Chan had said with a wink. Truth be told, what he had said just confused Hyunjin and after about ten minutes of Chan trying to explain what he meant he said “what the hell” and took Hyunjin with him, grabbing the packet on the way past and just strolling out the door as if nothing was happening. From that moment on, Hyunjin became like Chan's little apprentice. Well, until he eventually found the one talent he could outshine Chan in (pickpocketing and chatting up the wealthy). Jisung and Changbin were still reluctant to let him be a full-time member of the crew. Chan thought they were just salty because Hyunjin hadn't grown up in a foster home like the three of them had. Cliche, I know, but that was their way of life. And how they met. 

 

On their way home from the event, Chan let their little crew stop by their local corner shop for some food. Jisung skipped through the door, still high from the job. The usual cashier wasn't behind the counter. The chair was empty. They, however, paid no mind. He was old and creepy anyway. They split up to cover the store quickly. The store was quiet. Which was unsurprising for two in the morning. Changbin was sent to grab some milk

"Hi!" A voice said behind him. Changbin jumped and juggled the milk to prevent himself from dropping it. He turned to see a boy about his age in the store's uniform.

"Um, hi," Changbin said back. He was confused at the sudden appearance of this boy. Where had he come from? And why was he wearing the store uniform?

"Can I help you find something?" The boy smiled wide and looked at Changbin expectantly.

"Err ... No thanks? I was just grabbing milk." Changbin looked around quickly for his friends. The boy deflated.

"Oh. Yeah. That's cool." He looked at his shoes.

"Hey, Changbin we're all waiting for you to- to-" Jisung stumbled over his words before turning around and walking off. Changbin and the boy stared at the space previously occupied by Jisung. 

"Okay, I should probably go. It was nice talking to you..."

"Minho! I usually work the morning shift but, the owner's granddaughter got sick so he asked if I'd work this one instead."

"Good for you. Well, my friends are waiting, so I've got to go."

"Oh! Yes, let me ring up your items." Minho grabbed the milk out of Changbin's hand and walked down the aisle towards the counter. It seams Changbin was going to have to pay for his stuff today. He sighed and trailed after the boy. "Is there anything else you needed?" Minho smiled at Changbin again.

"No, that's all," Changbin gave a half-hearted smile in return.

"That will be 4,000₩." Changbin handed the money to Minho and exited the store, waving goodbye to Minho as he left. The van was nowhere to be seen. Changbin frowned and took his phone out of his pocket. A text from Hyunjin.

_Saw someone got made by the store clerk. Honestly Hyung, you're losing your edge._  

Changbin's frown deepened, and he turned to walk the five-minute walk back to their apartment.


	2. It Begins

Felix looked at himself in the mirror as he buttoned his shirt. Today was going to be his first day as a police officer, and he was feeling a little nervous. Seoul was a big city, and he was honoured to have been plucked straight out of his graduating class to serve in the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. But truth be told, all it had done was add pressure to his nervous feelings. He felt like the only reason he had done well in the university was that his Korean hadn't been all that good, so instead of socialising he had thrown himself, body and soul, into studying. He had managed to make a friend, Seungmin. And he was incredibly fortunate to have his friend joining him in the same police station in Itaewon. 

Felix sighed and stepped away from the mirror to grab his backpack. As he reached down to grab the strap Seungmin burst through the door. 

"Good morning!" Seungmin smiled at him with an apron tied around his crisp, new uniform. He appeared to be buzzing with excitement for their first day as real cops. "I made breakfast!" He rushed back out the door of Felix's room. Felix stared, frozen for a moment, before grabbing his bag and sauntering out of his bedroom and into the kitchen of the little apartment they shared with their other roommate, Woojin.  

"Seungmin-ah..." Felix began to complain, only to stop when he saw his friend's smile. "Okay, but we've got to be quick. I want to be early. Make a good first impression and all.”

“Right.”

They ate their food as quickly as possible and tossed their bowls in the sink. Then they rushed out the door, running to catch the next subway train. When they made it through the doors, they were a little ruffled. They looked at each other and laughed, stumbling as the train left the stop.  

 

Luckily they had managed to straighten themselves out before they made it through the doors of the police station. This was the place they'd be spending the next couple of years. Felix was a little overwhelmed watching all the people coming in and out of the building. They walked over to the front desk and asked a lady sat there where they should be. She pointed them to a little seating area where there were a few others and pressed a button on the phone to call someone.  

"This is so amazing!" Seungmin was bouncing in his chair from excitement. Felix, on the other hand, thought he was going to be sick from nerves.

Eventually, a man who looked to be in his mid-40s came to give them their briefing and induct them into the ways of the station. He told them that, because they were rookies, they would probably be dealing with common crimes like parking tickets. But told them not to be disheartened, because they wouldn't be the rookies forever. They'd eventually be moved up and be allowed onto prominent cases, like theft. 

As he talked, they walked. They walked past locker rooms, bathrooms and then investigation rooms. Car crash, murder, robbery, and some that had shades down with tinted windows. Probably gang related.

After the tour, they were given a short computer induction then two of them are given some basic tasks and left to work for a bit. Seungmin was smiling like crazy. “Felix-ah! We’re cops!” He said, doing a strange little dance in his chair. Felix laughed at him and read the report on his desk. It was something about teenagers trespassing on private property. Baby steps.

 

 -----

 

“Jisung!” Changbin shouted as he slammed their apartment door shut behind him. Chan was nowhere in sight, and Hyunjin had slung himself lazily over an armchair in the corner.

"What's up?" Jisung popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Why'd you run?" Changbin slipped off his shoes and walked further through the door.

"Ooo you ran?!" Hyunjin laughed, "breaking the rules Han."

"I ... saw that you were with the cashier and I-"

"Made yourself seen by the cashier by calling my name loudly, made eye contact with the cashier and proceeded to 'grab and go' in the store anyway." Changbin raised his eyebrow.

"Actually... about that. I dropped the snacks when I made for the exit." Jisung scratched the back of his head. "I can go back."

Hyunjin threw a pillow across the room that smacked Jisung in the face. "Idiot."

At that moment Chan walked out of his room holding his laptop. He seemed tired. He'd probably been checking police scanners to see if they'd been made. It's a long shot, but it had happened once. That was the first time they'd taken Hyunjin on one of their more dangerous heists. Surprisingly it wasn't Hyunjin who'd messed that one up. Chan hadn't seen the traffic officer approaching their van. None of them were identified, but it still meant they had to get a new van and move into an area not under the jurisdiction of that police precinct.

"What're you arguing about?" Chan yawned as he spoke.

"Jisung breaking rules and not bringing home snacks for us," Hyunjin spoke, and he stretched out before returning to an irritatingly perfect sprawl on the armchair.

"Right. Well, the cops are clueless. Which isn't really news. But I think the owners have some connections to the force, so we're gonna have to fence the painting for a while before selling it."

"Well, shit." Jisung slumped onto their lumpy blue sofa. "Now what're we gonna do. None of us has the cash to make rent this month. And that idiot," He pointed to Changbin. "Got made stealing freaking milk. Which is, what, another 4,000₩ out of our pockets?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. I was expecting cashier 'lazy bones' and instead, I got cashier 'young, handsome and silent'. " Jisung tensed when Changbin said handsome. "What?" Changbin was watching Jisung now.

"Nothing."

"Oh, sweet god. You have a crush on the freaking cashier!" Hyunjin broke out into hysterical laughter. Jisung spluttered and tried to make excuses while Chan and Changbin looked taken aback by the news. Hyunjin just continued to laugh. "Honestly, it makes perfect sense! He's been sneaking out to 'run' in the morning. You? Run? Really? Honestly, I thought you were just pissed off at having to share your space with me now but wow. A crush." Hyunjin calmed down as he spoke. "You asked him out yet?"

"NO!" Jisung squeaked. "And I'm not going to."

"Of course you won't. Because what is my number one rule?" Chan glared at Jisung. 

"One of us gets tied down, we tie down the group." Jisung sighed. "So no dating. Look, I haven't even really spoken to the guy. He's just... Nice. And last night I was not expecting him to be there either. As soon as he looked at me, I didn't know what to say. So I left Changbin there." Jisung at least looked a little ashamed at that last part.

"As long as you don't do that on a heist, we're cool," Changbin stated.

"Question: does the dating rule apply to me too? Because you know I often need to flirt my way into these parties."

"That's not exactly dating." Jisung looked at Hyunjin.

"Yeah well, its closer to dating then you've got with cashier boy." Jisung glared at him and opened his mouth to respond.

"Okay! Enough. I need both of you to be okay with each other for another job." Chan stepped in. "This one is gonna be nice and simple. Changbin, I don't think you'll need to crawl through any vents. Hyunjin, I don't think you'll be required to wear anything fancy."

"Then what's the point? What're we stealing?" Hyunjin replied in mock disgust.


End file.
